iCarly's Big Break
by Ceiling-Lover-Crazy-Poppy
Summary: Dingo Channel have invited Carly, Sam and Freddie to be in their latest movie, 'The Three Sisters And Mitch'. The script seemed fine, until Dingo changed it halfway through shooting, causing romance to bloom between Sam and Freddie's characters - and Seddie themselves!
1. Chapter 1

Freddie Benson rubs his sweaty forehead as he, once again, tries to sort the iCarly logo. He had decided that it needed to be updated to look more modern. He had, earlier that day, made it perfect. Sam then, whilst he was adding the finishing touch, scared the chiz out of him; causing Freddie to draw a huge black line across the logo.  
Once again, Freddie has nearly perfected it. Though, for the second time, Freddie gets the chiz scared out of him. Not by Sam this time though, by an email popping up on the Shay's computer screen. Now, normally, an email would not scare the life out of someone – someone normal, anyway. But Freddie had been concentrating so hard on the screen, and was so close to it, that it did.  
"ARGH! STUPID EMAIL!" Yells a very frustrated Freddie.  
"Why is the email stupid?" says Carly.  
"It popped up and scared me. I was so close to finishing the iCarly logo!"  
"Who is it from?"  
"Er…" Freddie clicked on the email that was now filling the screen. "Dingo!"  
"Dingo? As in dingo channel?"  
"Yeah… and the subject is 'Could this be your big break?'"  
"Let me have a look. I don't trust those guys after what they did to us before."

_To: iCarly_  
_From: Dingo Channel_  
_Subject: Could this be your big break?_  
_Carly, Sam and Freddie,_  
_We are excited to announce that we have a new Dingo Channel Original Movie in production, and we would like to cast you as three of the main roles. We are going to start production next week, in California, and if you do accept this offer, then the script will be sent, along with transport and accommodation all for free._  
_The movie is a romantic/drama, and we think you three will be perfect for the job. Your acting is good on your show, iCarly, and with this movie, your show will become even more popular. The plot includes three sisters who have a mutual male friend, and, by the end of the movie, one will fall in love with him._  
_We hope you accept our offer, but if not, we do understand._  
_Thanks,_  
_Dingo Channel HQ._

"Are they being serious?"  
"I think so. The email seems quite official."  
"OMIGOSH this is amazing! I have to go tell Sam!"  
"What do you need to tell me?" Sam asks, as she walks into the room.  
"WE'RE GOING TO BE IN A MOVIE! This is iCarly's big break!"  
"Is this another one of your daydreams? They usually end with you and Adam-"  
"Okay we don't need the rest of that daydream. They are for my mind only."  
"Good idea. I think they are inappropriate for little Freddie Weddie." Sam teased.  
"I think I am a little more mature than you, Sam." Freddie retorted  
"GUYS! Can you please not argue? We need to sort out whether we are doing this movie!"  
"We're doing an iCarly movie?" Sam asks, still clueless.  
"No, we've been asked to do a Dingo Channel movie! In Hollywood!"  
"Wow! For real?"  
"Yeah! Read this email they sent us!"  
Sam quickly skimmed through the email that was up on the screen, her face getting brighter by the second. By the end, she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
"This is so cool!" She commented.  
"I know, right? I've always wanted to know what it's like to be in a movie. As long as it's not like that one time on the TV show, then I think it should be pretty amazing. You up for it Freddie?"  
"Yeah!"  
"But will your lovely mummy let you go?"  
"She could come with u-"  
"No way. There is no chance that Freak is ruining our big break. She is staying here."  
"But she probably won't let me go without her!"  
"I'll have a little talk with her." Sam said. "I'm sure I can convince her to do anything if I use the-"  
"Sam. You can't threaten my mother with The Butter sock."  
"But it would totally work!"  
"I'll try and convince her. Alone. Without any help from a buttery device!" Carly says, before skipping over to the Benson apartment.  
Carly only had to knock once before the door swung open, revealing Marissa Benson. "Ah, Hello Carly. Is Freddie okay?"  
"He's fine, Mrs B. I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."  
"Is it about you and Freddie's relationship?"  
"Er… no. There is nothing going on between Freddie and I."  
"Fine. So, what did you want to speak to me about?"  
"Sam, Freddie, and I have been invited to do a movie with Dingo Channel. We all seem up to it, and were hoping that you would let Freddie go over to Hollywood to shoot it, on his own."  
"But I need to be there with him! I need to make sure he is safe and properly looked after and-"  
"You can't come along, Mrs B. You need to realise someday that Freddie has grown up! If you let him go with me, Sam and Spencer, he will be properly looked after. This will help him for the future! You know you can't be with him all his life!"  
"But what if-"  
"No, Marissa. He has matured since Japan. I know Freddie will be really grateful if you do let him go on his own."  
"I bet he just wants alone time with you girls. Even if you say there is nothing going on between you two, what about him and Sam?"  
"I assure you that Spencer will be watching him the whole time. There is no way that Freddie will be in danger!"  
"But… are you sure?"  
"I am sure. Now, will you accept that and let him go?"  
"Fine. But he needs to text me every night!" Carly grinned. Success!  
"I'm positive he will. Thanks, Mrs B." Carly concluded, before Carly skipped back to her own apartment, happy as a 5 year old on Christmas Day. "I did it!"  
"She's letting me go on my own?" Freddie asked.  
"Yeah! A little heart-to-heart can do anything!" Freddie hugged Carly in appreciation.  
"This is amazing!" Sam said excitedly. "We're going to be in a movie!"  
"We are?" Asked Spencer.  
"Dingo Channel asked us to be in their latest movie! You'll let us, right?" Carly inquired hopefully.  
"Shoosh yeah, I will!"  
"Thanks Spencer! You're the best big brother ever!"  
"I know!"  
"Great! That's everything set!"  
"Shall we reply to the email then?"

_To: Dingo Channel_  
_From: iCarly_  
_Subject: Re: Could this be your big break?_  
_We would love to be in your movie! Thanks for asking us, and it is our honour to star in it!_  
_The plot sounds great, and we can't wait until we can get started!_  
_Thanks again,_  
_The iCarly team_

"Sent! And its official! We are going to be in a movie!"

**A/N – And here is my new story, iCarly's big break! For those of you who wanted an epilogue on iHate Flubadubs, I tried writing one but it just wouldn't come together. I hope you liked the ending, anyway. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as possible!**  
**Daisy:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam picked up her phone, which was ringing with Carly's ringtone. "Carls, I'm busy. I found my mother's secret stash of bacon!"  
"Sam! This more important than bacon!" Carly said over the phone. "The scripts have come!"  
"Seriously? I'm on my way!" Sam hung up the phone, grabbed her jacket, and walked as quickly as she could to the Shay's.  
"I'm here!" She announced her arrival. She then walked over to there she could see Carly and Freddie, huddled at the table. "Hey."  
"Hey! Look! Our characters are on the front! I'm playing someone called 'Zara'." Carly Said.  
"And I'm named 'Mitch'." Freddie said.  
"That is such a dorky name." Sam commented.  
"Maybe I portray a dorky character." Freddie suggested.  
"Frednub, you a_re _a dorky character." Sam said. "You don't need to 'portray' anything."  
"I'm surprised you even know what portray means, Puckett."  
"I'm full of surprises, Benson."  
"Oh, really, like what?"  
"Guys! Don't argue! Sam, why don't you look at your character?"  
"Fine. Oh, I play a girl called Zori."  
"Yey! We're sisters in the movie Sam!" Carly said excitedly.  
"Yeah, along with another girl named Zaurus." Freddie commented. "Played by a girl named Kayce Jones."  
"And it seems this girl is your love interest. You get some lip action too!" Carly said excitedly.  
"I already feel sorry for this girl." Sam teased. "I bet she runs out before it even happens!"  
"Shut up Sam." Freddie said.  
"Look! Page 78!" Carly said. Sam and Freddie turned to that page. "It says 'After Mitch and Zaurus have professed their love for each other, they make out on the couch'."  
"Now I defiantly feel sorry for this Kayce chick. There is no way Freddie knows how to French kiss." Sam said.  
"How do you know, Puckett?"  
"Come on, there is no way _anyone _would want to French kiss you!"  
"Untrue!"  
"Then who would?"  
"I don't know! A future girlfriend!"  
"Wow. You sure do think highly of yourself. There is no way you are ever going to get a girlfriend."  
"I do in this movie!"  
"And? That's a movie, not real life, dipwad."  
"Sam." Carly interrupted. "I think you need to be nice to Freddie."  
"No, I don't! There is no point wasting my niceness on Freddie."  
"You _have_ no niceness." Freddie retorted.  
"In this movie, it seems that you and Zori and Mitch are best of friends!"  
"I can't do that!"  
"Sure you can, Princess Puckett. It's called acting."  
"No amount of acting can override my hate for you, Benson."  
"You'll have to try." Carly said. "It can't be that hard."  
"See? You are a really good actor, Sam. I'm sure you can be nice to me if you tried." Freddie said.  
"Did you just attempt to complement me? The niceness doesn't start until the camera is rolling, Fredhead."  
"I was just trying to be nice generally."  
"Oh, really? If you want to be so nice, then go and get me some ham."  
"I think I will." Freddie said, before walking off towards his apartment, coming back moments later with three slices of ham.

Sam was all packed for Hollywood, and had everything she needed. Freddie was also complete. However, Carly not so much. She is now deciding which 10 shades of eye shadow she needs, and which two to leave behind. The thing is, they're leaving in 10 minutes to go to the airport.  
"Carls, hurry up!"  
"I'm coming! Is Freddie here?"  
"No." Sam replied.  
"Can you go get him?"  
"But him mum might disinfect me or something!"  
"Just go!"  
"Fine, I'm going!" Sam said. As soon as she had left the Shay apartment, Sam could hear Mrs Benson harassing her son.  
She knocked on the door. "Freddie!"  
"I'm coming!" He called back. "No, mum, I do not need to take snake repellent." He sighed. "Hey, Sam."  
"Carly said you need to hurry your fat but up."  
"I highly doubt Carly said that."  
"Well, it was something like that. Just get a move on. We're leaving in ten minutes!"  
"Ten minutes?" Marissa freaked. "Awww, baby, I'm going to miss you so much!"  
"I'm going to miss you two, mum!"  
"Do you have to go?"  
"Yes, he does. Now say your goodbye and let your son go!" Sam said, before walking back to Carly's – to make sure she was ready now!  
"You got Freddie?" Spencer asked, stood with a sombrero on his head, and a large suitcase at his side.  
"He's on his way. Its Carly that's the problem."  
"She still trying to choose between sunglasses?"  
"Nope. Its eye shadow now."  
"She is such a girl." Spencer huffed. "Oh, look. Here comes the girl right now." He said, as Carly came down the stairs, carrying two travel bags, and a suitcase rolling behind her.  
"You all set?"  
"Yep. I'm ready to go!"  
"It's about time!"  
"Ah, look, its Freddo! All are present and ready to go!" Spencer said excitedly.

"Welcome aboard Virgin America. We are about to set off on our flight to Hollywood, LA. Please ensure that you have your seatbelts on, and that all loose items are secure!"  
"This is so exciting!" Carly giggled.  
"If you're going to continue being this peppy, I am going to put my headphones on." Sam warned.  
"Me too!" Freddie agreed from behind. "I didn't know It was possible for a girl to giggle this much."  
"Trust me, you haven't seen her when she wakes up with a text from Adam." Spencer said, from the seat next to Freddie. "She skips down the stairs, makes me pancakes, then giggles because 'Life is just so great', and then giggles again. And again. And again."  
"I'm a girl!" Carly defended. "I like to giggle."  
"My mums a girl. And she defiantly does not giggle." Freddie said.  
Sam giggled.  
"Sam! Did you just giggle?" Asked Carly.  
"No… I was choking!"  
"On what?"  
"The air."  
"Sam."  
"Fine, I was giggling." Sam admitted.  
"Was it at Freddie, by any chance?"  
"Nope. Freddie does not deserve my giggles."  
"So I don't deserve your giggles, and I don't deserve your niceness. What do I deserve?"  
"My hate."  
"Sam! That wasn't very nice. What do you say to Freddie?"  
"I hate you."  
"Well, I hate you!" Freddie said back.  
"I hate you more!"  
"I hate you more-er!"  
"I hate you more-er-er!"  
"I hate you more-er-er-er!"  
Carly sighed. _This was going to be a long plane ride. And movie._


	3. Chapter 3

"Omigosh! This hotel is like 5 Star!" Carly squeaked.  
"It _is _5 Star!" Sam said. She was excited, but not showing it as much as Carly.  
"I've never been in a 5 Star hotel!" Carly giggled. "This is amazing! I mean, look at this carpet in the elevator! And the buttons! They're golden!"  
"Yeah…" Sam said. "It's amazing."  
"I can't wait to see the rooms!" Freddie said, attempting to join into the conversation.  
"No one cares about you, Frednerd."  
"We're here!" Carly said, avoiding the upcoming fight. "Now, the rooms should just be down this hallway."  
"Here is ours!" Sam said, as she found room #89  
"And this must be ours, Freddo!" Spencer said, as he saw the room opposite. "We'll unpack and then have a look around. We don't need to be at the studio until morning."  
As Carly and Sam opened the door to their room, they saw the nicest room they had ever seen. The first thing they noticed was the balcony, which was opposite to the doorway. You walk into a living room, which has two plain couches, a TV, a game station, and a table with a few chairs. Sam walked through one of the doors to find the bedroom.  
She claimed the double bed.  
Through the other door was the bathroom which can be described in one word – Classy!  
"This is great!" Carly cried.  
"I know!" Sam agreed. "I haven't ever had a bed this big and comfortable!"  
"It's not all about the luxury, though. We are here to work and star in a movie!"  
"It'll still be fun though."  
"Yeah!"

It was Monday, the day that the iCarlies were to start work on the film. The hotel was just a few blocks away from the movie studio, and they were now all sat around a table, discussing the movie.  
"So, do you have any questions?" The director asked, Mr Plow.  
There were a lot of people in there. The actors – Carly, Sam, Freddie, Kayce, Mark, Helen, Lilly, and others that the iCarly team didn't know yet. There was also the production team, like the costume designer, camera man, and people like that.  
"No!" Chorused the people from the room.  
"Good. Now I know you only got your scripts not long ago, but we need to be moving quickly. I'd like you to rehearse scene one now, and we are going to have a run-through. I suspect you already are familiar with the scene?"  
The actors nodded.  
"Then you can all go through to the main place. I'll give you an hour to revise and practice the scene, and then we'll try and do it without scripts. Settled?"  
The actors nodded again.  
Carly, Sam, Freddie and Kayce walked through to the main shooting room together. "So, you're Kayce?" Carly said.  
"Yeah. Kayce Jones. Nice to meet you!" She stuck out her hand for Carly to shake.  
Freddie looked at Kayce. She was a pretty brunette, with emerald eyes. She seemed giggly and girly – you could tell that just by what she was wearing. She was wearing a light pink dress with dark pink love hearts on it.  
"Ohhh, looooooooook! Its Freddie's girlfriend!" Sam teased.  
"SAM!" Freddie scolded.  
"Can I just say, I feel so sorry for you."  
"Why?" Kayce asked.  
"You have to kiss him."  
"It's just acting." Kayce said.  
"He's a bad actor."  
"Sam! Have you done abusing me yet? Don't scare off the girl before we even know her." He scolded again. "Sorry about her. That's Sam, the obnoxious demon. And I'm Freddie."  
"I worked that out." Kayce giggled. "I hope you don't mind having to kiss me."  
"Oh, I don't. It's fine."  
"I hope you're girlfriends okay with it too."  
"I don't have a girlfriend…"  
"And will _never _get one." Sam added.  
"Ah, sorry. I just thought that you and Sam were…"  
"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" Sam shouted.  
"We're not together." Freddie said calmly.  
"Shall we get started then?" Carly asked. "I think now would be a good time to rehearse Sam and Freddie's hug."  
"We don't need to!"  
"But you do! You keep avoiding the subject! You have a hug on like the first page!"  
"We don't need to rehearse it. We'll do it when it comes."  
"Fine." Carly rolled her eyes. "So do you want to just go over the lines?"  
"I think that's a good idea." Kayce agreed. They all opened up their scripts to the first page.  
"I can't believe it's the end of ninth grade already!" Carly recited looking down at her script.  
"I know! This year has gone so quick! I am super excited for the summer though." Sam droned. "Urg! This character is way too girly!" She complained.  
"Sam, it's only a character. Just recite the lines, but with more expression in your voice!"  
"Fine. I know! This year has gone so quick! I am super excited for the summer though!" Sam said, trying to pretend that she was on iCarly, acting.  
"We might even meet some cute boys!" Kayce recited.  
"That would be amazing." Said Carly. "I really need a boyfriend."  
"You haven't had one since fifth grade!" Teased Sam's character.  
"Girls! Wait up!" Called Freddie, reading off his script.  
"Mitch!" Sam said with very fake enthusiasm.  
Sam and Freddie stopped.  
"Guys!" Carly scolded, back in the real world. "You need to do the hug!"  
"We said we'd do it later."  
"Why are you putting it off?"  
"We're not putting it off! We're just… saving it!" Sam said.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now time to practice the first scene, without the script.  
"Girls! Wait up!" Freddie's character called.  
"Mitch!" Sam said, her acting skills coming into place. Sam and Freddie hesitated, before Sam decided that if they didn't do it now, Carly would get suspicious and start asking questions again. She leaned forward and hugged Freddie. Freddie was surprised that Sam had actually made the first move, but then again, he was glad she did. He wouldn't have been able to make the first move. Too much of a wimp.  
The script didn't exactly say how long the hug was supposed to last; it had just stated that they were to share a friendly hug.  
Sam could smell Freddie's cologne, and she was surprised he even wore it. She thought he was just stupid nerd. Freddie could smell Sam's strawberry scented hair. Her hair was in his face, so smelling it had been an involuntary action.  
Sam pulled away, looked into Freddie's eyes for a second, before going back to her happy character. "I haven't seen you in so long!" She said. She hung her head slightly, attempting to cover her face with her hair. She could feel her cheeks heating up – she was blushing!  
"It's only been a month." Freddie recited. He laughed. "But I missed you too!"  
"Hey Mitch!" Carly and Kayce's character said together.  
"Hey girls!" Mitch says. Freddie was looking to a side, trying to hide his face away from Sam. He hadn't blushed last time he hugged Sam, so why was he now?  
"STOP!" The director called. "Sam, Freddie, are you okay with hugging?"  
"Yeah… we're fine with it…" Sam said.  
"It just seemed like an awkward move. Would you be able to make it a bit less stiff for the filming?"

"Yes." Sam said. "We'll try to do that for filming." She looked down, blushing again.

Carly couldn't have helped but notice the blushing that took place between Freddie and Sam. The first day of work was over, and they had just about perfected the whole of the first scene. The boys were now back in their room until they were allowed to go down for dinner, and Sam was attempting to sleep – before Carly started interrogating her, that was. "So, Sam, I see you and Freddie have finally hugged…"  
"Yeah… It was what we had to do."  
"I saw you blushing." Carly confessed.  
Sam looked down. "I didn't blush. Why would I blush?"  
"When you hugged."  
"It was hot in there. Didn't you notice the high temperature?"  
"No. The fans were on Sam. Admit it, you were blushing!"  
"Na-a."  
"Freddie was blushing too."  
"He was probably just embarrassed that he had to hug me."  
"You were embarrassed?"  
"I never said that!"  
"Just admit it, Sam!"  
"Okay. Maybe it felt… different than what I expected it too."  
"Like a good different?"  
"NO!" _Yes. _"A terrible different! A horrible different! A gut-wrenching different!" Sam exclaimed.  
"Oh, really?" Carly asked sarcastically.  
"Really." Sam said, attempting to be deadly serious, and hoping Carly bought it.

"So, what's up with you and Sam-o, Fred-o?" Spencer asked.  
"What do you mean?" Spencer asked, generally confused. "Everything's the same as usual."  
"Oh, so you mean you _usually _blush when you hug her?" Spencer teased.  
"No. I didn't blush... it was just because… I was wearing a long sleeved top!"  
"Freddie, you have a t-shirt on. Its short sleeved. You were blushing."  
"Well, they put too much blusher on my cheeks."  
"Freddy-o. They didn't even put makeup on you. It was just a rehearsal. Stop making excuses."  
"I don't know why I was blushing…" Freddie admitted.  
"Because you love her?"  
"NO! Spencer, how could you even think that?"  
"I just thought… you two would be cute together, you know."  
"Sam and I will never be together. We each other!"  
"Sam seemed pretty jealous of Kayce."  
"_Why _would Sam be jealous of Kayce?"  
"She has to kiss you."  
"And?"  
"Sam LOVES you!"  
"Sam does not love me!"  
"Whatever you want to believe, Freddie."  
"I believe the truth." Freddie said, before going across to see the girls.

"Mmmmm, this bacon is amazing!" Sam said, lost in meat heaven. It was now 6 O'clock, and the food had just been served. It was all free for them – it came as a package deal for staying at the hotel – which they didn't even pay for! So really, all food was free for the iCarly's!  
"That's probably why you took the whole platter!" Freddie exclaimed, but Sam was too lost in her world to hear him.  
"Sam sure does love her food." Spencer said. "And she also loves **FRIED CHICKEN**."  
"Er…. Fried chicken _is _a food, Spencer." Carly corrected.  
"I know that, but I mean a different type of **FRIED CHICKEN**."  
"What _are _you on about?"  
"It doesn't matter. Freddie will probably know, anyway. He knows that Sam loves **FRIED CHICKEN**."  
"I sure do!" Sam said.  
Spencer burst out in giggles.

**A/N - Sorry I havn't been updating much, or been having long chapters. I've had a really long , hard week with family chiz, but I hope it doesn't affect my writing too much. Thanks for understanding!**  
**Daisy:D**


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate you!"  
"I hate you too!"  
"Urg! You're so annoying!"  
"Back at ya!"  
"Why do I even talk to you?"  
"I could ask you the same thing!"  
"That was perfect! EVERYONE TAKE FIVE!" The director called. Freddie smiled at Kayce before going over to Carly and Sam.  
"Good work, Freddo." Carly said. "It's strange how much Mitch and Zaurus are like you two!" She said, referring to Sam and Freddie.  
"They are _not _like us." Sam denied.  
"They are, all you two do is arguing!"  
"I know that, but these two freaks end up together. Freddie and I will never be together."

"We'll be back in about an hour. Try not to kill each other!" Carly warned, before walking out the door, Spencer at her heel.  
"Okay, what's up dude?" Sam asked, turning to Freddie. "You've been acting all awkward since rehearsal this morning."  
"Nothing. I'm fine." Freddie said, as he ran his hand through his hair.  
"No, it's not, Fredhead! You're acting strange!"  
"Why do you care, anyway?"  
"I don't." Sam said shortly. "I just didn't want it to affect your acting tomorrow. You know you have the kiss- Oh! Is _that _what this is about?"  
"No! I just…"  
"You're scared about kissing Kayce, aren't you?" Sam teased.  
"Not scared." Freddie thought for a moment. "Just nervous."  
"Why?" Sam asked, sitting next to him on the sofa.  
"I don't know how much experience she has had, you know. She could have a boyfriend back home. I'm dreading it." Freddie sighed. "I'm super nervous about the make-out – but that's another day's battle."  
"Well, you've had a lot of… you know….experience…" Sam said awkwardly.  
"I've only had you and Carly." Freddie ran his hand through his hair again. "And in the script I've got to make the first move. It's got to be long, as well, 15 seconds."  
"Well..." Sam had no idea what to say. "I am sure you'll be fine."  
"But what if I'm not?" Freddie Fretted. "What if I mess it up? Then we'll have to do the scene again…."  
"You could practice?" Sam said before she could stop herself.  
"With Kayce? No thanks."  
"What about…." _No. _Sam thought. _Fredlumps and I do __**not **__need to kiss again._ "Your pillow?" She smirked.  
"Sam. I'm being serious here."  
"Well… You could… you know… practice with me…" She looked down, hiding her face down in embarrassed. _I told you not to say that, Puckett._ "Strictly for acting purposes, of course."  
"You'd do that?"  
"Yeah… We'd only need to do it a few times… just to make sure you're prepared…" Sam had never felt so awkward.  
"Thanks…"  
"SO, shall you lean? That's what you need for the movie…"  
Freddie looked into Sam's eyes, and could tell that she was nervous too. "Here we go…." He whispered, before pressing his lips to hers.  
Sam, this time, closed her eyes immediately. She was trying to make it as real as possible for Freddie, but after two seconds, all of these thoughts were blown away. She was kissing Freddie Benson, again.  
Freddie was in exactly the same state. Why had he agreed to this? He had only just got rid of the dreams from the _last _kiss!  
He had no idea how long the kiss was lasting – he was defiantly too distracted.  
It was Sam that finally pulled back from Freddie. "I think you kiss fine." She said, before getting up and swiftly and going to her bedroom, leaving a lonely and confused Freddie.

"Hey guys!" Carly said as she walked into her hotel room, returning from the shopping trip. She stopped when she noticed Freddie, alone, head in his hands. "What happened?"  
"Nothing." Freddie said.  
"What have you done to Sam?"  
"I don't know…" He admitted.  
"Where is she?" Carly asked.  
"She went into the bedroom. I kind of guessed I wasn't allowed in there." Freddie said.  
"Did anything… you know… happen?"  
"I have no idea what happened." Freddie groaned, before placing his head back into his hands.  
"I'll go talk to her…" Carly said, taking one last look at the depressed Freddie. She knocked on the door lightly before inviting herself in. She opened the door to find Sam sprawled out on her bed, eyes closed. "Sam?"  
Sam opened her eyes and turned to Carly. "Hey, Carls." She groaned.  
"What happened?" Carly asked softly. "Did you and Freddie have a fight?"  
"No…" Sam trailed off. _Do I tell her? _She asked herself. _Or is this another kiss to be kept a secret? But then Carly would be really angry when she finds out… _"Freddie was really nervous about his kiss with Kayce tomorrow, fretting that he wasn't a good enough kisser. So, being the good little enemy I am, I suggested he 'practiced' on me." Sam sighed.  
Carly gasped. "You kissed Freddie? Again?"  
"Yeah… It was to make sure he wasn't nervous for tomorrow. But I think it's just made me more nervous."  
"What are you nervous about, Sam?" Carly asked, with an almost motherly voice.  
"That kiss."  
"But you've already kissed him. There's nothing to be nervous about now."  
"There is." Sam sighed. "It felt… strange… but in a good way… if you know what I mean?"  
"You like Freddie?" Carly asked excitedly.  
"NO! I do not. I don't know why it did…"  
"Maybe you just like kissing people?" Carly suggested with a smile.  
"I sure hope that's the reason."  
"So there's a little bit of hope that you like Freddie?"  
"NO!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I please speak to Carly, Sam, Freddie and Kayce in my office please?" The intercom called. The four, who had been rehearsing together, made their way to the now well-known office. "Right," The director said, once they were all together. "I know we have already started filming some scenes, but the others and I have made a decision. We'd like to start again." He sighed. "We've made a few changes to the script. The whole Mitch – Zaurus thing really isn't working." Freddie looked at Kayce, who gave him a confused look. Sam smiled as she slouched into her seat. "We just can't feel the chemistry between you two. And the whole love-hate thing, it's just too cliché."  
"How?" Asked Sam, confused.  
"Kayce and Freddie's characters apparently hate each other, right? That's too cliché. It's obvious that if two people fight, argue, pick on each other, share sweet moments, but are still best friends, they're in love." He said. "I would rather it be less cliché, so we've changed the script so that Sam and Freddie's characters are together. You two have more chemistry, and we know the characters relationship won't be too cliché."  
Sam froze.  
So did Freddie.  
For one, the relationship that the director had just described sounded _exactly _like theirs. They fought (All the time), they argued (A lot of the time), the picked on each other (regularly), and shared sweet moments (for example, the kiss on the fire escape), and they, even though not admittedly, best friends.  
And the other thing was that _they_ were now going to play the romance in the film. Meaning they were going to flirt. Meaning they were going to be all sweet and cuddly. Meaning they were going to kiss.  
Meaning they were going to have to French kiss.  
Sam took one look at Freddie and then ran. She ran all the way back to the hotel. And once she got there, she laid on her bed.  
Carly apologised to the director, telling him that Sam just needed a bit of time to adjust, before following her swiftly.  
Freddie just sat there in shock.  
"Sam! Sam! Are you okay?" Carly called as she burst into the room.  
"Nope." Sam said.  
"Sam. You do know it's only acting, right?" Carly soothed. "I'm sure Freddie is feeling exactly the same as you."  
"I doubt it. I'll get all nervous and chiz!"  
"You shouldn't get nervous. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"Right, so we're going to use some scenes from the original shooting, but the rest will need to be re-done." The director said. "Sam, Freddie, do you guys want to go over scene twenty seven?"  
"Sure." Freddie said, making his way over to Sam. "So, what do we need to do?"  
"Err… There to… there…" Sam said, gesturing to the lines. "Urg."  
"They are seriously cheesy lines." Freddie agreed. "It seems they don't shoot in order. This is the part where our characters get together!"  
"Which means that… oh no. It's not _that_ scene, is it?" Sam froze. Her chest felt tight.  
"I think it is. Do you feel uncomfortable Sam?" Freddie asked awkwardly.  
"Yes, I feel uncomfortable. We have to French kiss, for goodness sake! Urg, why did we go along with this movie?"  
"Sam. I'm sure we'll be fine. We just need to tell the director we're not comfortable at the moment, and maybe he'll give us a bit of time."

"So he let you off?" Carly asked.  
"Yeah, but we have to do it tomorrow. He said that we're already running behind because of the script change."  
"At least you have a night to prepare yourself. Prepare to make-out with Freddie Benson!"  
"One night which I doubt I'm going to sleep." Sam said, rolling over in her bed to face Carly. "I never thought this day would come."  
"We'll try." Carly said. "Come on, try to settle down."  
After 10 minutes of silence, Sam spoke. "Oh my gosh!" She breathed.  
"What's wrong Sam?" Carly asked, sitting up.  
"I have to French Kiss Freddie!"  
"Sam, it's okay. Just try and relax."  
After two minutes of silence, Sam spoke. "Oh my gosh!"

"Are you sure you want to go to bed _now _Freddie?" Spencer whined. "I don't want to watch the movie all on my own!"  
"I need to go to sleep. I have a feeling I'm not going to sleep much tonight."  
"You worried about your kissy-kissy time with Sam?" Spencer teased.  
"Not worried, just a little nervous." Freddie stated. "I just want to be prepared." He sighed, turning to his room. "Night Spencer."  
As soon as he closed the door and lay down on his bed, he closed his eyes and let out the biggest sigh ever. "Oh my gosh." He breathed.


	7. Chapter 7

"SAM! YOU _NEED _TO GET UP!" Carly shouted for the fifth time.  
"I don't want to!" Sam groaned.  
"You can't hide from your feelings forever!"  
Sam sat up straight. "What do you mean?"  
"I'll tell you another time. Come on, let's get ready, then we need to go to the studio!"  
"I don't want to kiss Fredlumps." Sam complained.  
"It's only acting. Come on, you can do it!"  
"But I know I'll freak out… what if it's nice?" Sam said, whispering the last part.  
"I'm sure it _will _be nice. It's a French kiss – of course it will be!"  
"I'll be fine." Sam said to herself.

"Sam and Freddie to Set 4!" The director called. The both shared nervous glances before making their way over. "You two ready?" He asked.  
"As ready as we'll ever be." Sam said.  
"Great! Camera one and three on please!" He called. "So, you two need to be on the sofa." Freddie and Sam did as told, walking over to the sofa and getting into the rehearsed position. "And action!"  
"Zori, why did you run away?" Freddie asked, playing Mitch.  
"I was scared…" Sam said, playing Zori.  
"You shouldn't be." Mitch said. "It's fine."  
"But we've always just been the best of friends. I like these feelings that have been around, but I don't at the same time."  
"I think it would be nice for us to try a relationship. I know it could work. We have chemistry, Zori. It won't ruin our friendship, even if we do break up." Freddie said, looking deep into Sam's eyes. He kind of felt like he was talking to Sam, and not just her character.  
"But-"  
"There are no buts. Look, can I just try something? Promise you won't freak out."  
"Okay." Sam said nervously. Her character wasn't supposed to know what was coming, but she did.  
Freddie leaned forward, placing his lips against Sam's once again, but this time not fully on. He, first, captured Sam's bottom lip between his and sucked it. Sam closed her eyes, partly because of the script, and pulled Freddie down onto her. Freddie moved into a more comfortable position, on top of Sam, and continued to suck in her bottom lip. Sam decided that, even though she was enjoying this, it needed to move a bit faster. She brushed her tongue along Freddie's lip, asking for entrance, although he _had _to accept anyway. It's scripted.  
Freddie opened his mouth slightly, allowing Sam's tongue to meet his.  
Carly watched the scene before her, trying to get her eyes to actually believe it. She never thought that she would see the day that her two best friends were French kissing. It seemed like a breakthrough for the two – would anything ever be the same again? She thought that this was what the two needed – a private moment to realise their true feelings. But _this _wasn't exactly private – there were cameras rolling and people at the sides.  
Carly broke out of her trance just in time to see Sam and Freddie's shocked expressions as they broke apart.  
"That was…" Sam said in character.  
"I think I'm in love with you." Freddie said. _Wait. _Sam thought. _That wasn't the script! He was supposed to say 'I love you'. Not 'I think I'm in love with you!_  
"AND CUT!" The director called. "That was a pretty intense scene. You two can have a little break. By the way Freddie, that was good improvisation. I like it!" He said, before grabbing Kayce to do a scene.  
Sam walked over to Carly, Freddie following her close behind. "Hey!" Carly said. "How was it?"  
"It was…. A kiss…" Sam said.  
"We've got another kiss tomorrow." Freddie said. Sam groaned.  
"I don't want to!"  
"At least I'll have a night to recover from your demon lips." Freddie teased.  
"Trust me; I'll need more than a night to recover from your nubby lips." Sam said, before walking to her dressing room.

"So now that Freddie's not here will you tell me what you thought of the kiss?" Carly asked excitedly.  
"It was average." Sam said, looking down.  
"You both looked like you were really enjoying it!" Carly pushed.  
"I was." Sam said. "I've never done anything like that before, but it was really nice."  
"SO YOU LOVE HIM?" Carly said, excited as she could be.  
"No! I don't _love _him!" Sam said. "I just may have a _tiny_ attraction to him."  
"You have a crush on him?"  
"Maybe." Sam whispered. "There may be a small chance."  
"That'd be amazing! My two best friends getting together! Do you know how awesome it'd be?"  
"It wouldn't be that awesome." Sam mumbled.  
"So you want to get with him?"  
"I guess it would be nice to try out…"  
"OMIGOSH! I'm going to go talk to Freddie!" Carly jumped up.  
"Don't tell him anything!" Sam pleaded.  
"I'm not going to. I'm just going to confirm my suspicions that he likes you too."


	8. Chapter 8

"SAM SAM SAM!" Carly called excitedly as she ran into their hotel room.  
"You didn't tell him, did you?"  
"No. But _he _said that he may like you and was confused why!" Carly took a breath. "Sam, FREDDIE LIKES YOU!"  
"That's good…"  
"Go get with him!"  
"No."  
"Why?" Carly whined.  
"I don't want to." Sam said stubbornly. Carly raised an eyebrow. "He has to get with me. He's the boy."  
"Sam, this is Freddie we're talking about. You're expecting _him _to ask you out?"  
"He's such a nerd." Sam sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll go talk to him."  
"YAY! My two best friends are finally together!"  
"We're not together yet."  
"But you will be by the time you get back, right?"  
"If it shuts you up, then yes."  
Carly squealed. "Go on then!" She said pushing Sam out of the door.

* * *

Freddie was broke out of his thoughts by the sound of a knocking on his door. "Come in!" He called, expecting it to be Spencer – he was surprised when it was Sam that came in, instead.  
"Freddie, I need to talk to you." Sam said, sitting down on the bed next to him.  
"Sure. What's up?"  
"Did you like that… thing today?"  
"The kiss?" Freddie asked.  
"Yeah, that."  
"I think so…" Freddie said nervously.  
"I won't kill you." Sam said. "I just really need to know how you feel."  
"I really liked it." Freddie said quickly.  
"Me too." Sam responded. "It was amazing."  
"I know." Freddie said. "I was there."  
Sam looked up at a smirking Freddie, not another thought on her mind but that kiss earlier. Freddie was exactly the same. Except he couldn't remember just _how_ amazing it had felt.  
And now he was refreshing his memory.  
This time, the kiss felt more real and more romantic for the two. There was no cameras rolling, and no audience watching. No special lighting effects, and no time limit.  
Just Sam and Freddie.  
Sam opened her eyes to look at Freddie. He had his eyes closed and noticeable happiness painted on his face. Sam watched as he moved his hand to rest on her cheek, and at this she pushed harder against his lips. This went on for a while before she noticed Freddie slowly opening his eyes too, and she pulled back from the kiss.  
Sam let out a breath, and watched as Freddie's smile grew wider and wider.

* * *

"AND CUT!" The director called. "That was amazing! I'm so proud of you guys!" Carly and Sam hugged, Freddie joining them soon after.  
"We did it!" Carly said excitedly. "We just filmed a full movie! It'll go on TV! We'll have fans!"  
"Er… we have fans already, Carls.."  
"I know. But MORE fans!" She squealed. "Speaking of fans… what are the Seddie fans going to think?"  
"We'll tell them eventually, Carly." Freddie said.  
"You need to tell them you're dating now!"  
"We don't want to yet." Sam moaned.  
Carly messed around with her phone for a minute. "You already have!" She giggled.  
"No we-"  
"I tweeted it!" Carly said excitedly. "Now everyone who follows iCarly will know!"  
"Carly…"  
"At least you don't have to tell them yourself now!"  
"Carly. Did you really need to post a picture?" Freddie asked, looking up from his phone.  
"Which one did she post?" Sam asked, resting her head on Freddie's shoulder and looking at the screen.  
"One of us two in the pool… Hey, did you take this yesterday?" Freddie asked as he recognised the photo.  
"Yeah, when you two were _completely _ignoring me!"  
"We weren't ignoring you." Sam said.  
"You were!"  
"Okay maybe we were."  
"Thank you!" Carly sighed. "Anyway, I thought I kind of needed to post a picture because if not, I have a feeling they wouldn't have believed me!"  
"I guess that's true…"  
"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" Spencer screamed, running into the studio.  
"Who?" Freddie asked.  
"YOU AND SAM!" Spencer said excitedly. Freddie gave him a puzzled look. "You're dating Sam! Didn't you know?" Freddie sighed. "You should check iCarly's tweets. Look!" Spencer shoved his phone in Freddie's phone.  
"I did know I was dating Sam, thanks Spencer. I have been for the past month."  
"MONTH? Why didn't you tell me?" He cried dramatically.  
"We did…" Sam said. "We told you the day we got together."  
"I don't remember that…" Spencer stroked his imaginary beard.  
"And you're kind of seen us kissing." Freddie said.  
"I thought you were just practicing for the movie…"  
"How much practice did you think we needed?"  
"A lot, it seemed!" Spencer giggled a childish giggle.  
"Who's ready for the party?" The director asked, breaking the conversation.  
"NOT US!" Carly freaked before dragging Sam to the dressing room.  
"Carly!" Sam complained.  
"You need to look beautiful!" Carly said.  
"Just remember, the party starts at six!" Freddie reminded, knocking on their dressing room door.  
"What time does it finish?" Asked Carly.  
"Ten!" Freddie responded.  
"Hmmmm… we might just make it." Carly responded. Then, she continued to chase Sam around the room with a mascara wand.

**A/N – Thanks for reading this story guys! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows!**  
**Hope you enjoyed it!**  
**See you next time!**  
**Daisy:D**


End file.
